A Swan and a Crown
by OnceUponAHappyTime
Summary: A summary of all my SQ one-shots and Tumblr prompts. Just a glimpse into the life of Emma and Regina. More will follow!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody so this is going to be my SQ one-shots and Tumblr prompts. Just a few glimpses in the life of our two favourite woman. More will follow and if you have an wishes please write me on Twitter (SophiiSunshine) Tumblr (onceuponahappytime) or in the Reviews and I'll try to get to them.

As usual I don't own anything and I'm responsible for all mistakes made.

 **Based on this prompt:(Flashback)Dark Swan takes and crushes Regina's heart for the curse but splits her own heart and gives one half to Regina to live. (Present time) Memories are restored and Regina confronts Emma.**

* * *

 _Regina inhales sharply as her and Emma's eyes lock, as dark scared ones meet green cold ones. All the warmth, all the care disappeared replaced by hatred and determination. Determined to destroy the light of the world and anyone standing in the way. Standing in the way like Regina was doing now, her hand lifted but unable to do what Emma asked her in Camelot._

 _Camelot which seemed like it had been an eternity ago despite being only a few months since Emma trusted her with the dagger with the task to save her like she saved a woman once known as the Evil Queen from the darkness._

 _But Regina knows she was wrong she doesn't have the strength to destroy Emma to get rid of the person who sacrificed her soul for her, who believed in her when no one would, who had stolen her heart long ago. So she only stands still watching with horror how Emma's hand reaches out, how her hand breaks through the tender skin of her chest, long soft fingers closing around her heart, squeezing the delicate organ lightly. A rush of pain rans through Regina's body and she has to clench her teeth not to scream in pain. She searches Emma's eyes for the woman she once fell in love with, that kind hearted idiot foolish enough to love someone like her, who deserves someone far better than her._

 _But tears gather in her eyes when she can't find her when only the Dark One is starring at her lips curved into a taunting smile and before Regina can comprehend what is actually happening Emma rips her heart out with a fast and smooth motion. The pain makes her see stars, sharp and excruciating but not worse than what Regina feels when Emma looks at her like she's nothing, just a means to an end. "Emma please don't do this. You are better than this," Regina whispers not able to take the desperation out of her voice. But Emma only laughs at her snarling:" No Your Majesty I'm not."_

" _Yes you are dear. Come one Emma I know you are still in there don't let the Dark One win." Regina looks pleadingly at her lover hoping to get through to her but then:" Oh my sweet foolish girl the Dark One has already won a long time ago. The Emma you know the oh so perfect savior was weak and far too caring and is now long gone."_

" _Emma please think about what you are…," before Regina can finish her sentence Emma squeezes her heart again harder this time, hard enough to make her knees buckle under her weight. She sits now heavy breathing at Emma's feet. "It's too late Regina. You need to die it is the only way for me to win. It's either you or me and Madame Mayor and I'm tired of fixing your mistakes, I'm tired of you."_

" _Emma I…," Regina started but Emma closes her hand slowly around her heart whispering:" Goodbye Regina, "and then crushes it. "I love you." Regina chokes out her dark eyes finding Emma's one last time before the world turns black and she can feel herself die. The last thing she sees is the realisation in Emma's green eyes, the last things she sees is Emma not the Dark One and then she is gone._

 _Emma gasps in horror as she has Regina's lifeless body in her arms finally snapping out of the darkness which was having such a strong hold on her. That is when it hits her what she has done. Emma desperately shakes Regina but the Queen doesn't react, her chest isn't rising anymore and something in Emma breaks, shatters into million pieces. "What have I done? Regina please come back to me, I'm so sorry please, please. I love you too please come back to me!" But no matter how much Emma pleads and begs the dark haired beauty doesn't react. Emma starts sobbing pulling Regina close to her but nothing will bring her back to her nothing but…Emma's head snaps up as she remembers the reason why both her parents survived casting the Dark Curse, splitting up a heart, an act of true love. It had to work, it had to be the solution she couldn't lose Regina. So Emma breaths in deeply and then just like she did moments ago with Regina she pushes her hand into her chest and rips her heart out. Her heart which now has multiple dark spots on it, making Emma swallow hard but she doesn't have time to think about that now._

 _She takes the heart in both hands, breaths in and out again and then splits it. The pain that goes through her is severe but also more than deserved, Emma thinks with a frown. But nevertheless it works she has two heart parts in her hand and after pressing a soft kiss on Regina's forehead she pushed the one half back inside her and the other into Regina's chest. Then there is silence and then the miracle happens Regina opens her eyes and once again their eyes lock only this time both are loving. Emma sighs in relieve she did it, she saved the love of her life._

* * *

Sometime later after they succeeded with the impossible task, freeing Emma from the darkness Regina and Emma sit next to each other on a bench Emma's heart heavy of guilt and Regina without her memories of that event that had occurred. Emma couldn't bear the thought of Regina knowing what she did not mention the fact that Regina would also be furious if Emma told her that she split her heart to save her. But like it happens more often in the last time of Emma's life fate isn't that kind. After Regina's multiple question if everything was alright and Emma's avoidance of them Regina simply presses her lips onto Emma's. The first time since Emma had gotten rid of the Dark One and before Emma can fully understand what is happening she sees Regina's horror written all over her face and Emma knows Regina knows.

"Regina I'm so sorry I didn't mean to…" but before Emma can throw one apology after another at the woman in front of her Regina puts one finger on Emma's lips silencing her." Miss Swan how could you be so stupid. Splitting your heart you could've died!" Emma looks up at her in utter surprise:" I almost killed you Regina I had to do everything to save you. Do you really think I was worrying about my life in that moment? All I wanted was you back."

"You were not yourself there is nothing to apologize for. But you shouldn't have done it Emma I'm not worth you risking your life again for me and…" Now it is Emma who presses her lips onto Regina's to make her silent. "Shut up Regina." "What? Miss Swan I…" "You are worth it, you are worth everything and you know why? Because I love you too and I'm so so sorry."

Regina swallows hard at Emma's words takes her hand into hers saying knowing (seeing the massive guilt in those wonderful green eyes) how important it is for Emma:" Apology accepted alright dear? I tried to curse you once and you tried to kill me once so let's say we even," Regina says with a soft smile stroking a strand of Emma's blond locks behind her ear. "But I…" "Emma listen we wasted to much of our life with feeling guilty let's just move on because I love you and I don't want to spend another day haunted by the past alright?"

Emma's only response is a kiss, crashing her lips onto Regina's and both woman are ready that day to leave the past behind them, ready to start their future… their future together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note** : Emma and Henry pick Regina up for a dinner. Established SQ

* * *

Regina is tired so damn tired. Not to mention the stabbing pain between her eyes telling her a migraine is likely to arrive rather soon and she still has to take care of so much paperwork. She glances at her watch a hideous gift from Henry for her last birthday. The watch is sliver and red formed like an apple and really doesn't match any of her clothing but well her little prince gave it to her. And like always her heart bursts from love and pride so there is no way that the watch goes off like ever. Even if it really isn't suitable for a Mayor.

The watch says 5:59 pm still far too early to call it day but Regina has been working since early this morning had already been in her office shortly after the sun rose. Had dragged herself out of the bed still sleepy had kissed Emma's temple softly as the blond next to her moaned in displeasure for the early interruption mumbling still half asleep: "Where 're yu going R'gina? Come back to bed." Regina had only chuckled had tucked a strand of Emma's long blond curls behind her ear. "I gotta go to work Miss Swan. Just close your eyes and go back to sleep dear."

Before Emma got the chance to drag Regina back to bed (she likes to pull her back throwing the covers over her and then hug her so tightly against her like a koala bear that makes escaping impossible) she had left the room and went to work.

Now she is sitting here going over on report after another left by Snow who had a dwarf emergency whatever the hell that means. She only knows that those damn dwarfs where annoying and cost work and time. Time she and therefore Snow don't have. Being responsible for a town full of fairytale characters tents to be a rather crazy and exhausting task. Especially if you are surrounded by idiots all the time.

Regina looks out of the window where the first snowflakes are falling down. Winter is slowly arriving and it looks stunning. However that means even more work for her to do since the people in Storybrook apparently turn into stupid useless fools when the first snow falls.

Regina sights as she rubs circles over her temples trying to focus on the paper in front of her. But maybe she is already too tired for this because her thoughts always wander off.

Wander off to a certain sheriff with green eyes and blond hair and before Regina can stop herself her mind keeps wandering, wandering to less innocent thoughts. She thinks about Emma's lips her soft lips on her neck and to their kisses, gentle and passionate ones, with tongue, without it. Oh Emma Swan has a very talented tongue Regina thinks with a smirk. "Snap out of it Mills you have work to do" Regina tells herself. If she keeps that pace up she won't be out of her office before midnight.

So she grabs her pen and tries to focus to keep her thoughts at bay. She is just about to take a closer look at Granny's ask for a new freezer as her stomach grumbles , loudly. Regina realizes with a frown that she hasn't eaten anything in quite a while. Emma and Henry sometimes accompanied by Snow and Charming usually bring dinner with them so they can eat together.

She even gets Emma to eat something at least remotely healthy from time to time. Which gets her more often than not some whining at Emma's part that human beings "shouldn't be forced to eat rabbit food " but Regina usually can silence her with one of her best evil glares. Well unless Henry joins Emma. If those tow work together to convince her that a burger with fries or their "Mum your lasagna is the best best thing in the world pleaseeee we can eat vegetables tomorrow" mostly followed by Emma grinning and a "and there a tomatoes in it so lasagna is technically a vegetable."

If afterwards her son and her wife give her their best puppy look Regina knows she lost no way she is going to be able to make her strict mum face (which she seriously needs sometimes with Emma too, it not only her eating habit that remembers her of a child sometimes, even though she adores that part of Emma ) so lasagna it is.

But today she hasn't eaten anything and she is hungry but there is still so much work to do. She sights and tries to ignore the hunger as her stomach repeats the noise." It seems we are just on time" Regina looks up in surprise as Emma and her son are standing at her door both holding what seems to be take- out from Granny's in their hands. Also both are covered in snow their noses slightly red. "What are you doing here?" Regina asks but smiling widely at them.

"We brought you dinner Mum we thought you might be hungry." Henry grins at her sitting on her table. Gosh her little prince is almost as tall as her by now if she doesn't wear heels.

"Henry get down from that table now." Regina scolded her boy lightly but firm only earing a cheeky smirk. Yes her little prince isn't just only getting taller he is becoming a young man. Still as long he wasn't really grown up there was no sitting on tables. "Oh kid guess somebody is really hungry. Let's hurry and grab your Mum's things before we both are grounded." Emma shoved Henry gently towards Regina's bag.

"Guys this is really a lovely idea but I'll have to work. Since you mother oh so sneaky disappear with the dwarfs letting me drown in work here."

"Regina you need to eat work can wait. Come move your hot butt and get moving." Emma says already grabbing Regina's hand softly. "Yes Mum get moving. Oh and Ma?" "Yes Henry?" Emma askes as she helps Regina (who is more or less an unwilling part here) into her coat.

" Don't ever please in my entire life talk ever again about my mother's hot butt in front of me alright? That is far more than I ever wanted to hear like really faaaaaaar more."

Regina and Emma look at each other and as Henry's cheeks turn slightly rosy from embarrassment both woman can't stop themselves from laughing. "Just for the record you are both horrible:" Henry mutters punching both of his mother's shoulders gently.

"Emma I really shouldn't…" Regina starts but it's her son who interrupts her this time:" Mum you always say it is very important to eat frequently cause we need to stay healthy, right? You are my Mum you gotta be my role model here." Yes Mum did you hear that? You gotta be our kids role model. Also let's go and get something between our teeth's." Emma adds grinning. Regina rolls her eyes but she barely can suppress a smile at the same time.

It's nice to be cared for , to have people who want to eat with her, who want to make sure she is alright and not because of some duty but because they love her.

So she only sights takes Emma's hand and let her wife and son drag her out of the office. "But it's cold outside," Regina mutters when they reach the exit of the building. "Regina stop whining you aren't out of sugar are you? And look its beautiful." Well Regina has to give Emma that. Storybrook really looks stunning, the landscape which turns slowly white does have its beauty.

Henry walks in front of them leads them to a little bench by the park just five minutes away from her office. In front of the bench there is a little table. Where the hell did that table came from? Regina throws a questioningly glance at Emma who simply answers: "Magic babe." "Come on Moms sit down I'm starving, "Henry shouts. Teenage boys seemed to be hungry all the time, Regina thinks with chuckle as she looks at her son.

Soon they all are sitting on the table warmed by a flame Regina conjured eating mostly typical Granny junk food but today Regina doesn't complain (and notices with a smirk the really really small container filled with salad). She only enjoys sitting her with the woman she loves and their not so little boy anymore. Sitting here joking , laughing , talking, being a family.

Something Regina thought she would never have and still she has to pinch herself every morning to make sure everything is real. That she isn't dreaming all of this, an image made up by her broken mind caused by years of isolation and pain.

But it is real. It is real when Henry jumps up kisses her cheek (it always make her eyes watery) and goes to make a snowball fight with one of his friends, laughing waving at her. Her little prince.

It is real when Emma takes her hand and into hers squeezes it gently so much understanding in those green eyes, Emma knows how much this all means to her. It is also real when she presses her lips onto Emma's and tries to put everything into that kiss. How much she loves Emma, how much she cares for her, how grateful she is for this, for her second chance.

And damn if Emma doesn't return the kiss the same way.

Yes Snow was right (occasionally she indeed was a genius), happy ending aren't always what they seem.


	3. Chapter Hot cocoa and a sore loser on C3

**Based on this prompt: Swan-Mills-Family and hot cocoa on Christmas Eve**

* * *

Regina is standing in the kitchen trying to figure out what she needs for tonight. Tonight…the big family dinner with Snow and David. They are on better terms then they used to be she would even go that far to say she consider them as family, a crazy messy one but still a family.

But tonight on Christmas Eve she would prefer it just to be Henry, Emma and her. Nobody else but this dinner is important to her son and to the woman who somehow found her way into the mayor's heart. And if Regina is honest with herself she is kind of excited to sit on a full table.

It's Christmas and she isn't alone and all people coming because they want not because they are forced to, be it by her magic or fear (even though David says the only reason he comes is the delicious meal she'll cook but he said it with a smile and Regina couldn't help but return it) and that feels damn good. So Regina lets go of her little wish to be alone with Emma and Henry and starts to write down what she has to buy for tonight.

Regina bites her lips as she tries to remember all the ingredients she needs for lasagna. It isn't an appropriate meal for such a special day if you ask her but her little prince wants it and as he asked her looking up at her puppy-eyed she couldn't say no. She never can.

And Emma? She is even worse than their son and there is barely a day Regina doesn't argue with Emma about her food-choices and tries to insist that salad is healthy and good and not "disgusting rabbit food I wouldn't even give my worst enemy" and sometimes she wins.

Sometimes Emma agrees after an "If you want to eat like a child Emma and die of a heart attack before you are forty be my guest but you should be a role model for _our child_ so eat up _"_ and she eats at least three-four bites glaring at Regina all the time but that only makes Regina as well as Henry chuckle.

If you are the Queen of evil glares you don't scare easily and Henry? Well he takes there after his dark haired mother and even Emma backs down at his glare (which makes Regina kinda proud)

Regina looks up from her scratchpad as she hears the door open and soon the laughter of her girlfriend and her son are heard in the entire house.

"Hey mom! I beat Emma's butt in our snowball fight," Henry shouts as he runs into the kitchen cheeks red and smiling brightly.

"Henry language," Regina scolds softly pressing a soft kiss on Henry's from snow wet hair. "Sorry mom but I won. I destroyed her out there, "Henry tells her excitedly. Her son was now almost as tall as her but it warms Regina's heart to know that her little not -so -little -boy still loves playing around and has fun kicking his blond mother's butt (she really has to talk with Emma about her language)

"Yeah sure kid. Did somebody ever tell you that you are an annoying winner? Ever heard of taking your win with modesty and grace?" Emma asks still trying to get the snow which found its way under her coat out caused by Henry's finale and defeating strike.

Emma then looks up and adds:" You are almost as bad as your mother, you both can't stop rubbing it in, you are such poor winners." Both Henry and Regina gasp in shock and Regina tells Emma as serious as she can manage:"We both certainly are not. Right, Henry?"

"What she said," is all Henry says grinning at his blond mother while his other mother puts her arm around him. "It's more like somebody seems to be a bit of a sore loser don't you think dear?" Regina asks Henry who is nodding vehemently.

"Are you two ganging up against me?" Emma asks teasingly (it's normally more the other way around).

"Does anybody want some hot cocoa?" Regina questions trying to suppress a smirk while ignoring what Emma just said. "Yes me please," Henry shouts. "Alright sweetheart, then go upstairs and put on something less wet. The cocoa will be finished when you are ready," Regina says smiling softly at her son.

After Henry winks at Emma he is gone and the sheriff is turning her attention to the beautiful woman in front of her who just started heating up the milk with a wave of her hand and put out the chocolate. "You two just totally ganged up on me and if…,"but before Emma can finish her sentence Regina crashes her lips softly onto Emma's.

As they part Regina mutters still smirking:" Maybe a little dear." Emma then can't help herself to laugh at her girlfriends words. Then they both look up and start to smile at each other like idiots both not being able to believe that they have each other. Each other and Henry and that neither of them has to spend Christmas alone, that neither of them is alone anymore.

Regina scratches herself and that's when Emma's soft smile turns into laughter:" Emma what….Miss Swan would you care to tell me what's so funny?"

But Emma only closes the distance between them again and gently wipes over the mayor's cheek:" You have chocolate on your cheek babe," Emma says still laughing. She then shows her now chocolate covered finger and puts into her mouth sucking it clean while winking seductively at Regina who doesn't hesitate and again crashes her lips onto Emma's only this time the kiss is passionate.

Her hands cup the back of Emma's head pulling her closer while Emma's hands find their way into Regina's raven curls. Both woman kiss and kiss a soft moan escapes Regina making Emma chuckle against her lips.

The mayor and the sheriff likely could stay like this forever if they wouldn't have been interrupted by a loud:" Damn guys can you please to this not right in front of your innocent and I-really-don't-wanna-see-my-moms-making-out son?" Henry stands at the door shaking his head. Regina and Emma part slowly share a look before turning their attention back to their son.

"Sorry kid but who thinks he is already too old for well everything can stand watching his moms kiss." Emma mutters. Regina who is a bit more embarrassed than her girlfriend only mumbles:" Henry , Emma go into the living room the cocoa will be ready in a minute." They still have a few hours till the rest of the family arrives

"Okay," Henry says and with a last shared glance Emma and Henry leave the kitchen but not before both shout simultaneously over their shoulder:" But don't forget the cinnamon."

Regina rolls her eyes she is well aware that apparently cocoa without cinnamon lacks at "the magical taste" but she wants the two people she loves most happy so she only shrugs and puts enough cinnamon for an entire army on it and leaves with it for the living room.

To sit in front of their Christmas tree (Regina and Henry decorate it, it's their little tradition) and drink hot cocoa with her little prince and the blond sheriff who holds her heart, well how to put it best…Regina is happier than she ever thought she would be able to and it feels damn good.


End file.
